Kalimari Desert
Kalimari Desert is the last track in the Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart 64. It reappeared as the first track in the Leaf Cup in Mario Kart 7. It has also reappeared on Mario Kart Tour. Layout ''Mario Kart 64 The track is a medium length track with some hazards. The main hazard is the train that passes through the railroad crossings. In single-player mode, the trains pull coaches; otherwise, the trains pull nothing. They can be avoided by stopping or being invincible with a Star or being invisible with a Boo. Another hazard on the track is the cacti. Crashing into them causes spin-outs, like Dry Dry Ruins and Thwomp Desert from ''Mario Kart Wii. The next hazards are the sand and the out-of-zone areas. If the player goes out into the sand, their kart will become increasingly slower. If they go out too far, they will go out-of-bounds and will be reset back on the main course. Item boxes only appear three times: at the beginning before the first railroad crossing; again right before the second railroad crossing; and finally halfway after the second railroad crossing. ''Mario Kart 7 Kalimari Desert reappears in ''Mario Kart 7 as the first track of the Leaf Cup. This track has barely changed in design. However, there are some changes done. There are some shortcuts added, and you can't drive through the tunnel anymore. The lap skip glitch doesn't work anymore. Shortcuts *When the player has a Star, save it, and go to the second train intersection and turn left. Avoid the train(s), and activate the Star right before you get to the tunnel. Turn to the left when you exit the tunnel. *Use Mushrooms to cut across the sand. *There is a shortcut that allows the player to glide over the railroad crossing. Trivia! *The railroad crossing sounds were taken from real Japanese National Railway railroad crossings. In the MK7 version, however, the crossing sounds are American. *They sound out of place in the North American version, as they use different electronic bells as well as mechanical bells. *On Mario Kart 64, a bonus title screen that can be unlocked after finishing the game shows Yoshi, Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Mario driving on Kalimari Desert. *The engine on the train is No. 64 and is a 4-4-0 engine, which has a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement because No. 64 is also an American type steam locomotive. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads during the 1800's and the 1830's until 1928 and were given the name "American" in 1872, because of how they did all the work on every railroad in the United States. These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels). *Usually a steam locomotive's tender would have two four-wheel trucks, which would make for a total of eight wheels, except for the engine No. 64, that only has four wheels on its coal tender, like the Evergreen 504 engine in The Evergreen Express, The Sky's The Limit, And A Catered Affair, the three episodes of the TV series of The Raccoons, and the runaway engine from The Good, The Bad, and the Tigger episode from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *The engine No. 64, with its four-wheeled coal tender, pulls five passenger cars, which are also known as coaches. *In multiplayer mode on Mario Kart 64, the train's extra cars are absent, leaving just the train itself. Gallery ''Mario Kart 64 File:Kalamari_Desert.png|Yoshi races in Kalimari Desert.. 160px-Kalimari-desert.jpg|Overhead view of Kalimari Desert Mario Kart 7 KalamariDesert.png|Luigi racing on N64 Kalimari Desert. Screen shot 2011-11-15 at 6.16.49 PM.png|Shy Guy racing toward the railroad crossing. de:Kalimari-Wüste Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 64 tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 tracks Category:Mushroom Cup tracks Category:Leaf Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Desert Themed Courses Category:Mario Kart Tour Category:Mario Kart Tour tracks